What Brings Us Full Circle
by ArashiLady
Summary: Everyone in this world is connected to every other individual...What will it take to bring this group of heros full circle? SessOC and other pairs. Rated for later chaps. AU


Crashing through the windows of the Kaosstech corporate laboratories, Arashi landed on the soft grass outside before raising to her feet. Darting in between cars in the parking lot, evading her pursuers, she heard the cries from the security team from behind her as the gates to the facility began to close.

That is when Arashi Higurashi saw it, her saving grace in the form of a beautiful black bike with more than enough horse power to get her the hell out of her current predicament. Jumping on the back of the bike, she laid her right hand over the engine as a soft blue light released from her palm. The bike started with a roar and she was of like a prom dress.

Shots fired from behind her as she slipped through the gated fence of Kaosstech, and out into the streets. Weaving in and out of traffic Arashi made her way into the heart of the city, where there would be less chance of them opening fire on her and more opportunities to duck into dark alleys. Sirens could be heard in the distance, only working in her benefit, Arashi smiled at their stupidity.

"Are they serious?" Other than reckless driving, Arashi's crime of the night had been committed on a Lab that was into the shady business of human trafficking for scientific studies. Somehow she didn't think that would be what the charge, if she was caught, but there was humor in the fact that they would try to make it look legit if they caught her. Being caught was not going to work for her. She had to find a place to crash the bike then hide out until things cooled down.

Arashi's long black wavy hair whipped around her, reflecting the colored lights of the Tokyo night scene. Catching site of the train station, Arashi parked under a nearby underpass before running up the stairs to catch the ride heading west of the city. Running her right hand over the machine that accepted passes, a soft blue spark that no one even noticed ran over the scanner allowing Arashi to pass.

As the train quickly accelerated away from the station Arashi saw the police cars split into two groups. One set of cars pulled up to the station while they others kept going to search for the woman who had escaped custody only an hour before.

Arashi sighed as she plopped into a seat on the nearly empty train car. It felt so good to be out of that place, not that she had been with Kaosstech for long, but the length of her stay did not take away from her joyous departure.

_What now_ she thought to herself. _Now that they know about me they will never leave me alone. My picture, my face, my blood, they have all of it on record….damn it!_ Arashi mentally kicked herself for not being more careful in the first place. She was a professional agent and knew better than to get caught … but lately her focus had been off and she was acting more like an amateur, straight out of school.

Leaning her head on the cool glass window, she watched the train speed past the last of the tall city buildings and head toward the suburbs of Tokyo. She remembered this place, she had been here before. Back when she was a girl and her parents had taken her to see her cousins at their shrine. Arashi recalled the days when ponytails and shipping rope were daily activities. Climbing trees with her cousins and doing all the things children are supposed to do. That was before her training, before her father had lost all sense and used the sciences of alchemy to create weapons. Human weapons.

"Ridiculous," Arashi said under her breath. She had hated her father and mother for so long it felt like there had never been anything but resentment between them. And then they died, they worst crime of all in Arashi's mind.

* * *

Looking up from the picture she was coloring on the kitchen table, six year old Arashi Higurashi watched her mother walk to the front door of their home. _I'll be back soon_ she had said. _I am just going for a walk_. Suki Higurashi pulled out of their drive and speed off into the distance. That was the last time she saw her mother.

* * *

_She forgot to kiss me good bye._ That was the only thing she could remember thinking, but at six years old she supposed that there was not much else that mattered to an innocent child.

* * *

Her father stood in the door to their basement, his laboratory, staring at her. She had never been allowed in his office until that day, the day everything had changed.

* * *

"Arashi, come here," He said in a gentle voice.

* * *

"Yes, Father." Moving away from her drawing, little Arashi jumped down from the table and followed her father into the basement lab. Things would never be the same for her after that day. That day she stopped being someone's child and became someone's experiment, then eventually their weapon.

* * *

The train pulled to a stop and Arashi Jumped from her seat, exiting the car quickly then surveyed the area for any unwanted attention. No sounds of sirens, no police, it was calm.

* * *

_That was too easy__ she_ thought, _something's up_. Making her way down to the shrine she knew from so long ago, Arashi walked by a small shop with a television in the window. The news was on and her picture flashed across the screen with the words and underneath as the woman behind the news desk told the story about how a sixteen year old girl had broken into Kaosstech labs and stolen classified document s, killing two security guards in the process.

* * *

_Well at least they got one thing right, I am __D__angerous._ Arashi pulled back from the window and headed to the family shrine. Not expecting anyone would be there at such a late hour, it had lots of places that she would be able to hide. She may not have had many years of hide and seek under her belt as a child, but the games she was playing now were on a whole new level and adaptation was key to surviving.

* * *

Climbing the stairs she moved silently around the shrine to the back of the property. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Arashi slid the door to the well house open and moved inside like a shadow. Feeling her way around, she slid under the floor board and laid down to rest. Pushing all thoughts of the day from her mind, forcing her eyes to close, Arashi willed herself to sleep saying a small prayer that no one would find her until she could come up with a better plan of hiding.

* * *

THUD! Kagome's back pack hit the ground moments before she popped her head over the top of the well. Arashi woke with a jolt but then stayed completely motionless as she had been trained to do, watching the girl like she was ready to pounce.

* * *

"Late again! Big surprise, Inuyasha is going to get it when I get back….Ahhhh!! I am so late!" Grabbing her back pack she took off like a bat out of hell, tearing out of the well house and down the path to the shrine exit. She was dressed for school so Arashi assumed that was where she was headed.

* * *

When she was sure that she was gone Arashi crept over to the well and peered into it. Nothing. It was black and it looked like a regular well…so where the hell did she come from.

* * *

_Oh my gods__ I have lost my mind. I knew that it would happen eventually, but never like this. I am seeing school girls pop out of wells. Maybe I should just turn myself in and let them try to fix my brain_she mentally laughed at herself.

* * *

Dressed in black leather pants that hugged her newly formed womanly figure, and her tight leather top and jacket Arashi had been well hidden all night, but with the daylight streaming through the cracks of the well house it was becoming increasingly hot. Arashi's stomach began to grumble, it had been almost 24 hours since she eaten last and even she couldn't conger up food out of nothingness. _Okay the sun is not that high in the sky yet. I have to eat something soon, before I make any plans to escape the Cretans that will be looking for me._

It wasn't just the police of the lab (security) that she was nervous about…it was the others. The sentinels that the lab had created in case anyone had ideas of ever leaving. She wasn't sure exactly what they were, but she was positive that they were Chimeras. They were no wear close to what she was, their human side had been lost very early on in the process and they were unstable with their abilities. They had been blended with animals and were treated like dogs being trained for a fight.

* * *

Arashi could smell something in the house was cooking and it only made her hungrier. She grabbed the edge of the well with her hands, leaning into it, trying to make up her mind if she should leave spot she was at of suck it up and forget her hunger.

* * *

That is when she saw it, a shiny wrapper from a granola bar. Rubbing her eyes trying to make sure she was not delusional…yup, still there. _Well that certainly coincidental._ Her stomach made another growl and without hesitation Arashi jumped into the well to retrieve her breakfast, eyes fixed on the shiny bar. Immediately the feeling of weightlessness came over her along with a shining blue light which engulfed her and she realized that the bar was gone. _Damn it!_ Hitting the bottom of the well with grace, Arashi let out a sign of disappointment before looking up. Her eyes adjusted to ….sunlight, shit! Someone must be up there. Wait a minute, sunlight? Is that the sky and … a tree?

* * *


End file.
